Forum:New Weapon- Spell Spears
Hey there reader. I am new, so cut some slack. I have a weapon idea, Release Spear. But this ain't like those silly spear wishes I've seen. But its no silly wizard staff either. Its stats would be: Attack Speed: Medium (think lance, only less clunkly) Raw Damage: Medium (lance like) Elemental/Status Damage: SnS power to Lance power Defensive Rating: Various from the assortment of spell spears Range: Long Attacks: Forward stabs (3 times), Upward stabs (3 times), Small Swipe into Wide Swipe (once), Jumping stab (once), crouching stab (after rolling). Special Feature: Unleashing! How does Unleashing work? Well, your Spear would contain a certain amount of "Spells". Only 4 spells a spear. The types depend on spears themselves. You acess spells like BG Ammo. To set spell to staff, hit Shield button whlist weapon drawn and spell selected. This results in a small meditation, long as sharpening blades. Pressing button again unleashes the spell. And on spells... They come in 3 ways to unleash, Focus (F) and Energy (E) and Gauge(G). Focus is basically charging up to unleash except after doing so your spear will need time to do it again (10 seconds?). Energy is like Stamina but longer recharge, and Gauge is close to the LS, but no Gauge Lvl & longer build up. Spells come along the lines of: Elemental Wrath (G): Brings down pure elemental damage on MOB. Needs a full gauge for use. No cut/impact. Hard as GS, only elemental wise and won't break parts. Looks like a large, intense spray of elemental power. A real godly look. Phantom Stride (E): Hunter leaps a spectural evasive move. Takes up a quarter of the bar. First stride is longest, last stride is shortest. You blur as you slide about. Curing Thoughts (F): Your hunter thinks happily, curing themself of blights & poison. Also fills up red health. Wide Range works well with spell. Doing this will taunt the monster to yourself. A healing Aura appears around player(s). Power Release (G): Hunter unleashes extra strength to other hunters. 25% Raw Damage increase ensured. Drains caster's health at a burning rate. Death could happen if effects left too long! Red energy violently escapes hunter, causing much pain. Divine Barrier (E): The hunter is enables a self protecting barrier, blocking any hits without flinching. Friends inside barrier share effects. But inside barrier, caster's energy goes down slowly, people only walk, no one can attack at all. A holy looking barrier surrounds caster. Body Curse (F): A hunter with a status spear will curse a MOB into a status (poison, para, sleep). First time will instantly work, second will require 3, and it triples. Hunter is sinisterly murmuring with an ailment rune under his feet, then foul spirits from rune ram into MOB. You think you can go through a whole battle spell spamming? NOPE! Your spear has "Spirit Power" that depletes as you unleash spells. You won't see it deplete. However, you will know when you spear has. One, it loses colour, two, it won't cast spells and three, your elemental/status damage is lowered. To replenish it, you'll need to complete a "Ritual". To do one, you need a Regent. They come flavour of Fire Herbs, fish, heck even monster scales or fangs when it comes to the endgame spears! Be warned, the "Ritual" takes more time than sharpening. So don't do it around a monster! Don't go thinking that spells look of typical Fantasy taste, because they look more Shaman like, not to mention more potent looking. Nothing like Fire ball, I mean we've all seen that stupid magic trick cliche' before. I have now considered adding spells in. Maybe you can suggest some too (don't just add them in!) ? Criticism is ok, good opinions is far better though. Kurai Kage 11:01, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Kurai Kage --> I like this idea alot, maybe it could be worked out further to get it in an upcoming game. If they get in new weapons, they should include this and a whip foru sure. -Florenz- ---- Hey, altough that word "spell" kinda always interferes with MH for me, it is a pretty good idea. It is not overpowered, it has some neat balancing, but I would limit it a little, so you couldn't spam around healing and whatever(mybe only wiht focus, so you need some time to get out a heal), maybe adding some of the HH buffs too, as thei are pretty neat. When yming the damage not too high and maybe limiting number and type of spells to like 3 per weapon, it could be a good second choice buff weapon in addition to the HH. I like that shamanistic anyway, so just get rid of the "spell", make it a "Shaman" or somethinh other neat, balance damage and usefullness and have fun with that thingy XD Tha Hummel greetz-HummelHunter 17:42, November 18, 2010 (UTC) 18:08, November 18, 2010 (UTC) good idea, but does it have a good shield? if it does, it would be perfect: the hunting horn for defensive types. however, I would give it lower damage, to balance it. No, the spear doesn't come with shields, or blocking. You'd probably snap the shaft trying. But, some spears have a magical barrier spell. I could add that to the list. @Hummelhunter, I thought of a way to prevent spam! What about if you "Unleash", your spear gradually loses charge! The way to re-energise the spear is via "Ritual". It takes longer than sharpening, and you require "regents", like a Fire Herb for example. Would that help the problem? I think it sounds natural. Kurai Kage 11:17, November 19, 2010 (UTC)Kurai Kage---> I like this idea, it seems balanced. As for the ritual/regents thing, I'm not sure that would work in the real game, for the reason of you only have 3 pages of inventory, and when I'm out on hunts nearly all that space is taken up. It's not always, but you get what I mean, right? PurpleIsGood 11:35, November 19, 2010 (UTC) @PurpleIsGood: maybe they could add an additional ammo bag and a totem/rune bag w/e for this weapon 19:28, November 19, 2010 (UTC) oh. but what about this for the bars? the focus fills when using spells, the gauge when normal attacking. to fill energie, you need to eat something (like spirutal herb or something, and if you combine it with something like nitroshroom? you will make a spell-drink, what fills more energie). so, do you agree? Um, Focus Unleashing is where you charge up your power like GSes. The hunter is basically taking his/her time to unleash a spell. The gauge does pretty much what you say, and energy is something you don't extend. I don't notion the idea of Mana potions. @Purpleisgood: You'll only need the to hide out some place, press R (you know) with weapon drawn, and you hunter just starts playing around with a single Regent. It's nothing like "Bring Machalite, Burst Arowana, Gun Powder and raw steaks, just one item. You'll need at least 10 regents though throughtout quest, specially if your gonna attempt to spam spells. I think people agree about Rituals, so lets include in the info! Kurai Kage 20:00, November 19, 2010 (UTC)Kurai Kage---> 20:10, November 19, 2010 (UTC) oh ok